


Melon Bread

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Ui brings Hairu food.





	Melon Bread

The hallway’s loudness was replaced with peaceful silence accompanied with the soft click of a door sliding shut. As if to fill the void left behind shoes carefully but deliberately made their way along the checkered floor. The shoes were paired with a similarly professional looking suit and meticulously styled hair. The only divergence to this trend of cold seriousness would be the fondly anticipating eyes, the bags under them adding just the right touch of madness to his look.

Ui Koori set the bag he had been carrying onto the table. The paper container sagged slightly under its own weight and he opened it to remove its contents. He reached over the table to place half of it in front of the other participant in the little two-man party.

“We haven’t eaten together in a while.” Ui stated and looked at Hairu, her eyes closed in delight. She hadn’t moved to make a complaint but continued looking at the melon bread he had brought her. Getting up from his seat he presented her with a small box which he immediately opened to reveal a thin silver chain with a pink flower.

“It's your birthday.” He smiled tiredly and walked up behind her. As of late work had been more taxing than usual but Ui has still taken time out of his schedule to buy her something. Just a small necklace, so it wouldn’t get in the way. Hairu’s hair wasn’t long, so there was no need to move it out of the way but he still took the opportunity to caress it lightly.

She was still under his touch, keeping her vague smile and obediently let her superior dress her in fairly inconspicuous jewelry presumably worth at least a month of salary. He had always been the one putting most thought into the gifts he would give her, and they always suited her nicely. Ui returned to his seat and took the first bite of the food the had bought for the occasion. He smiled back at Hairu and marvelled the way she looked.

From the shadows, Furuta smiled as Ui continued his one sided conversation with a severed head.


End file.
